Hidden Truths
by AnNiE4
Summary: Gohan leads a double life away from family and friends until it all come crushing down around him when someone from his past learns the truth. GhMT AU OOC Shounen ai
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **Hidden Truths

**Rating: **MA

**Warning: **I hope you enjoy the story! There will be sexual content in future chapters. This story was written some time ago and is still not complete but I have done a few chapters. Sorry folks this story doesn't have a happy ever after ending…

**Pairings: **Mirai Trunks/ SonGohan

**Beta: **Vegeta-sire

**Authors Notes: **It might be confusing at first but it will all be clear soon enough. Gohan is called Rhyse through the story off and on though the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ

**Chapter One **

The cool breeze of the night raced through the still dark streets of the city, picking up a discarded newspaper tossing it through the air while the homeless looked for a warm spot to sleep away from the cold of the night. Surrounding them are the crumbling buildings that made up the landscape which supported the poor and struggling decay of society.

The one thing that looked out of place in the slums, a stretch limo, had just pulled up outside one of the two story buildings that should have been demolished years ago. A well dressed young man with spiky black hair hopped out of the back of his black limo. He shut the door at the same time as there was a screeching sound of wheels speeding off. The young man then walked over to the steps of the old brick building. He stopped and leaned over the rusting rails that pointed down to an old homeless man who had taken shelter from the harsh cold winds underneath the building's steps.

"Hey Boots, how's it going?" The young man politely asked looking down at the ragged form curled up under the steps, rubbing his hands together trying to warm them.

"Oh you know me, never a complaint. I've found me some new shoes today." He said happily while pulling them out of the bag and holding them up so that he could see. "See hardly any holes", he said proudly looking over the new pair of shoes that looked far too big for his old worn feet.

"That's great, Boots." The young man said enthusiastically, continuing to rub the cold out of his hands, while smiling down at the old man. "Here, I got something for ya." He said reaching into his long coat pocket and pulling out a small bottle of sprits. He reached down and handed it to the old man without hesitation for being so close to something so filthy.

"Ahh… you spoil me, that you do." The old man said happily. His face lit up at the sight of the gift showing his almost toothless grin with the thoughts of having something warm tonight. He snatched it out of the younger man's outstretched hand and hid it in his tatted coat, checking to see if any one that might want to pinch it from him later saw him.

"Just don't go spreading the word or I'll be swamped, okay?" The young man chuckled, stepping back ready to leave.

"You know me, ear's open and mouth shut. That's how you live longer. Remember that boy. Boots knows. He's seen it all." He stated with a toothless grin.

"I'll remember. Well I've got to go now. I got to get up early. See you later Boots." He smiled waving, leaving the old man alone to take a swig of his new found present.

…

Rhyse, as most knew him around these parts, rushed indoors and up the stairs while hunting through his pockets for his key to the small shared apartment. When he finally found it, he opened the scratched and battered door leading into the small living room. A small square kitchen table with its three miss-matched chairs off to the side near the entrance. A small L shaped bench that encased the kitchen was opposite it with the street lights emanating through the pokey little window.

In the living room, if you could call it that, were a single lounge chair and a large couch along the wall opposite the kitchen. Blankets were thrown over the torn martial. Facing the couch was a small TV that sat on an old coffee table. It was pokey cramped existence but it was his home now. Leading from the living room was a small hallway that led to the two bedrooms and a tiny cupboard size bathroom.

The young man put his keys, pager and cell on the table then removed his coat and placed it over one of the torn chairs before going to get a glass of water from the fridge.

"Now, that's feels good." He sighed drinking greedily down the glass of water, placing the empty glass down on the sink.

He went directly to his room and quickly stripped the rest of his clothing carelessly tossing his shirt onto the double bed pushed up hard against the wall under a large permanently stuck open window that had no blind and did nothing to keep the sound from the constant passing of trains. Snatching a pair of sweatpants and worn t-shit out of his bottom dresser drawer he headed off for a shower.

Praying that the hot water would last him until he was done he listened to the pipes complain as they the water spurted out before reaching a descent temperature for his tired muscles to relax in. He didn't have to wait to long tonight and climb into the bath, pulling the shower curtain across and melting into the relaxing steaming water. He lathered up his tired self with a soft scented soap suds allowing it to descend over his firm torso. He welcomed the heat as it washed away his guilt and self loath, trying to feel clean again before he went to bed.

He needed to wake up bright and early to cover the distance that it would take for him to get to his classes at the university where he was studying business management in the hope that one day he would be able to lead a better life.

He hadn't seen his family for over a year now, about the same time he moved to the big city and starting his schooling. He constantly received phone calls from his parents asking for him to come and visit them, but he always came up with excuses not to go. When they suggested that they could visit the big city, he would find some reason for them not to come.

He knew full well that they would have a fit if they were to see the way he lived. The condition of his living quarters was enough to start asking questions. Then there was how much weight he had lost since he left home. So he painted another picture for his parents, one they would accept and not ask any unwanted questions. They didn't have to know the truth. Both his mother and father didn't have much money, so he had to find other means of supporting himself at the University. His scholarship didn't cover all his costs. This was something he quickly became aware of.

He quickly looked for ways to support himself while he stayed in the big city. He didn't want to disappoint them. They were so pleased he got into one of the biggest universities in the country, so what was the point of making them worry?

He was missing his family and friends back home though, but he still had a few years to complete his studies, and he couldn't think of his home too much or he would just get depressed.

Turning off the shower before it ran cold he wrapped the clean towel around his waist before heading off to his room to get ready for bed. It would be another late night by the time he gets back tomorrow, and then he just knew Marilyn would ring him with another job.

Just thinking about it turned his stomach. Being a male escort for her was nothing to trifle with, as he quickly found out when he was first pushed into this world of lies. As popular as he was with the women folk, his male clients made him a great source of income for Marilyn's business which forced him to live under her ruling thumb.

He tried to quit a few times, but Marilyn and her thugs threatened him and his family, forcing him to rethink those ideas of his. This was a grizzly reminder for him of a few of the things that his mummy and daddy wouldn't like to hear about their precious son.

Blackmail.

Her income doubled over night when she put him down in her books. Not that he saw much of it. He was barely able to live in the city and study at the same time with what she gave him. Marilyn knew once his two years were up Rhyse, as his call name was, would want to return back home or get the hell away from there. She wasn't too happy about it and was working on ways to keep him in the city as long as possible. She believed he was hers to do with as she pleased, and she was forcing that fact on the young man.

He wedged a spare pillow in the gap of the open window that refused to shut, trying to stop the cold breeze that made it impossible to get comfortable. "It's so cold!" He complained with his teeth chattering slightly. Shaking the thoughts of what tomorrow might bring he climbed under his blanket.

The young man curled up under his blanket still shivering. It took sometime before he finally fell asleep. The stillness of the night was broken whenever a train rumbled past every so often shaking the foundations. Unfortunately his sleep was cut short at some point with his roommate storming in.

"RHYSE!! Can you tell _ROSS_ that he can't shove his nose into my affairs, before I'll shove his nose some place where the sun doesn't SHINE!" His roomy growled angrily not really caring that he'd just woken him up.

"Brad, get the _fuck_ OUT! I have to get up _really_ EARLY!" He growled. It was still freezing. He threw his only pillow at his roomie's head only to have it miss and land in the hallway.

"Rhyse, but he has been right pain in the ASS! You wouldn't believe what HE _did_!" Brad was standing in the door way looking frustrated trying to get him to listen to him.

"Come on honey, get out here!" A gruff voice came from the living room.

Brad turned around and yelled back at him. "Ross honey go jump off a cliff WILLYA!!!" He shouted, getting on Rhyse nerves.

"BRAD PLEEEASE… Just shut the door and work it out with _him_. You don't need _ME_!" Sitting up he pointed at the open doorway for him to leave his bedroom.

"FINE! Thanks for the help! NOT! What a great friend you _ARE_!" Brad threw his hands up, storming off and purposely slamming the door behind him as he did. He was still complaining as he went back into the living room.

"LIKE I CARE!" Rhyse yelled right back after him, relieved to have him finally gone. Dropping his tired and heavy body back onto the mattress growling he realised he had no pillow as he covered his head with his blanket a weary sigh, hoping to get back to sleep. He growled and rolled over with his fingers stuffed in his ears trying to block out the racket Ross and Bran were making. Moments passed messing up his bed as he wrestled trying to fine place that would block them out. When he was just about to spring up out of bed and yell at them, the front door slammed indicating Ross had finally left. "Finally! Now I might get _some_ SLEEP!" He growled loud enough for Brad to hear, letting his body fall back once again on the squeaky ageing mattress in the hope of some sleep.

…

The next day was another full day of important things to do, and as expected he slept in. This didn't help when he had to walk a full mile just to get the station to catch his train that passed his apartment, twenty four hours a day seven day's week. After departing the train it was another hour of walking just to get to the University. It was always late afternoon by the time he reached home each day. Completely exhausted he just collapsed on the couch when he's cell phone rang and he heard Marilyn's gruff voice on the other end.

"Fine…seven clock. I'll be ready...I know Marilyn... Yes, I understand. Bye." Flipping his cell shut he tossed it onto the couch next to him. "Bitch!" He muttered angrily as if she could hear him. There was only one hour before the limo would pick him up out the front to take him to one of the fancy restaurants where he was to play escort to one of Marilyn's well paying customers who was twice his age. He'd become this lady's personal favourite. Marilyn had told him that she would expect the _full_ treatment and that's what she will get. This turned his stomach. He tried to blank that thought from his mind for the moment. He looked at his homework on the table and sighed as he pushed himself off the couch to get ready to leave.

"Well, at least I'll be getting something descent to eat tonight."

…

The seating in the restraint was only semi crowded when they arrived. When they were finally shown to their seats, Rhyse did everything that was expected of him as they sat at the table and finished their meal. He was currently waiting patiently in his seat for the lady to return from the powder room.

Feeling uncomfortable, he played with the collar of his tux. He was thinking of how he would _really_ like to go to the bar and get something strong to drink right about now. His nerves were starting to play on him. He turned to see the lady coming back and stood up and helped her back in her chair.

After some more chit-chat, he decided couldn't stand the lack of alcohol any longer, and asked if she would like a drink. She happily agreed and they both headed for the restaurant's lounge where there was a bar.

He ordered for the both of them and sat down at one of the many stools with their drinks in hand, chatting about this and that. Unknown to him he was spotted by an old family friend who was currently standing near a potted plant in shock at seeing his old friend with a woman, an older woman at that.

"What the hell...Gohan?"

TBC…


	2. chapter 2

_"Hidden Truths"_

_Chapter 2_

The head of one of the biggest firms in the world just sat stunned watching the two at the bar in the semi crowded club lounge. Mirai Trunks Briefs didn't want to make himself known to the younger man, not just yet. He paid for his drink and hid in the shadows near a palm tree watching, studying how the two conversed, how the lady flirted with younger man. He couldn't help but wonder what the heck was going on? There stood a vivacious young man, a sculpture of perfection showing affection in an intimate way with someone much older than his own mother.

So many thoughts rushed through him so many unanswered questions. Questions no one could answer, though he has heard others whisper their own theories. Theories as to why such a strong loving man would want to cut ties with his family and friends. People that knew him better than anyone could ever understand him in the mindless bustle of the outside world. It just didn't make sense to the people that loved and cared about him. It was saddening to think he was breaking away from his home. It was like he just wanted to disappear, sink into the sea of unnamed faces in the city. He could hide his own ki from the people who knew him well; a master when it came to suppressing his ki so the ones that could track him down couldn't.

It was quietly suffocating them, crushing everyone who knew him back home. Whoever knew that loving caring child, the eldest child of a resourcefully- powerful warrior and most importantly a father, a father who cares. What happened to him that would make him do this, turn his back on all he knew? Even Mirai's own father Vegeta was having misgivings about the boy ever leaving for the big city to advance his career.

_"He never should have left!"_ His father had said to him one day after a family picnic with the Sons_. "Something is not right."_

This got him thinking. He remembered lying quietly on his bed back at Capsule Corp, with only the blue of the night filtering into his room late that night through the large open window. He gazed up at the stars and beyond thinking about what his father had said and trying to fathom why. Why kill ties with people who loved him? Love him… In his own mind he longed to see that young man once again and wondered what he would look like, fantasising what their relationship could have been if only he had never left in the first place.

Mirai Trunks was brought out of the past as the young man in question helped the lady to her feet. He watched from his hiding place as the two headed for the foyer where they were handed their coats. Gohan placed the shawl over her slim ageing shoulders, before he put on his own long black coat on.

Mirai followed from a safe distance. From the time he stepped into the foyer he could see a black limo just now pulling up outside the front steps of the exclusive restaurant. He watched as the valet held the back door open for them. He could see Gohan waiting patiently for the lady to be seated while the weather raged around them. The rain angled and pelted everything beyond the wide shelter provided by the restaurant. Mirai's hand dived into his pocket and pulled out the keys for his hire car. With his own coat now on his blue eyes shifted to the side door that would lead him downstairs to the parking lot. He wasted no time jumping into action, pushing the door wide. Mirai ran down the many stairs and into the car park beneath the restaurant. He prayed the whole time that he wouldn't loose him while he raced down the concrete steps, eager to reach his car, missing ever second step.

He pushed open the heavy door back with a deafening BANG entered the deserted parking lot. His crystal blues went straight to the black Jaguar parked just off to the side. Mirai rushed over with his long unbuttoned black coat billowing behind him, pressing a button on his key ring. The indicators flashed a yellow glow with the faint sound of the car doors unlocked. Not wasting anytime he jumped in and put the key into the ignition. The door slammed shut. The car fired to life. He stomped his foot down on the clutch and gripping the gearstick he roughly pushed it into gear. He jammed his foot down on the accelerator leaving a trail of smoke from the parking space. In one quick, determined action the quietness of the car park was awakened with the engine fired up, the squealing echo of tyres, leaving tracks speeding towards the only exit.

Just as the nose of the car came to a sudden halt, rumble purring with the oncoming traffic Mirai watched with relief, as the limo glided past him unaware of its importance to a young lavender hair man. "Thank god! Don't leave me now."

He pushed the engine to the redline with each gear change, dodging the traffic to keep the limo within sight. Windscreen wipers were working overtime, sweeping away the heavy raindrops only to have them quickly replaced by more. In less than half an hour Mirai Trunks found himself sitting in the comfort of the leather seats of his hire car, waiting. He had pulled over to the curb next to the city's Central Park, with its row of tall trees bordering along it and the rain still pounding hard against the body of the car. Mirai looked out his side window. Across the road was a row of two story luxurious terraced houses all looking similar but his blue eyes were fixed on just one, the building the limo had stopped at.

He watched as Gohan, with his back turned to him, climbed out of the limo into the dismal evening. Mirai could see him shiver just a little, flipping the collar of his coat up high to keep the chill from his neck. The younger demi Saiyan's out stretched hand waited patiently for the older woman to take it. The chauffeur was holding a large black golf umbrella for both of them, trying to keep the lady of the house dry. Her expensive silk dress shimmered as she lifted it just up above her ankles, stepping out onto the curb with the help of the two men.

The well dressed woman shivered with the heavy rain drops. It was like ice as it came in at an angle, pounding against her small aging body. Her smile lit up into her hazel eyes as she looked at her prize, her young man at her side. Gohan stayed close helping her as they rushed up the steps of the prestigious property to get away from the dismal weather. They reached the front door held open for them by the butler. Mirai watched as they disappeared inside.

…

Mirai Trunks tapped his fingers anxiously on the steering wheel, quickly growing impatient while he waited, hoping to see Gohan again. He was wondering if he would every come out of the building tonight, looking at his watch for the millionth time. "I can't believe it! My first night here and you show yourself… What are the odds?" Mirai sighed. "I wish I knew what was going on in there." At the same time he thought maybe he didn't want to know. His body shivered with the passing thought. "No. There has to be another reason… you wouldn't."

Quite some time had passed and Mirai was trying to stop himself from dozing off. His eyes watered, yawning, looking down at his watch once again. "Nearly one. Damn, it's cold!" He shivered rubbing his arms. Even with his coat on he could feel the chill in the air. The rain had eased to a light drizzle but there was a cold gust of wind blowing heavy drops from the trees along the path beside the car. His eyes closed for a second hearing the patter of rain drops that danced across the car roof. With a heavy sigh he reopened his eyes once more. "Come on! Let me see you. You can't do this to me man. Why are you hiding from us… from me?" Shaking his head, frowning. "He doesn't even know I'm back." Came the solemn whisper, his mind was full of regrets, unanswered questions again. So many questions, one being why was Gohan even here?

Mirai remembered when he had come back less than a year ago and asked about Gohan. Everyone told him that he was studying at one of Tokyo's better known universities. When he found this out he tried to contact him but to no avail. When there was contact with Gohan it was done directly to the Son's residence. Mirai had asked them to keep his arrival a secret from him. He wanted it to be a surprise. He hadn't seen Gohan since he had left when he was eleven; when he defeated Cell. He had spent years thinking about the younger version of his mentor, his friend.

He gave another deep sigh as he rubbed his hands together. His longing crystal blues shifted back once again to the glowing lights coming from the building across the street. All of this didn't make sense why was he with an older woman that could be mistaken for his grandmother. It was incomprehensible and most of all disturbing.

With the limo long gone, he waited in the now semi comfort of the car protected from the weather. Mirai Trunks wrapped his coat tighter around him trying to further prevent the heat bleeding from his body any more than it already was. He wondered whether Gohan would ever come out tonight.

Just as he was about to give up on seeing his friend, his blues came alive seeing the limo return around the corner and pull up alongside the steps. His sights shifted to the building once more. Sitting up straight, he eagerly watched as the entrance door open. "Yeees!" He chimed in the chill air.

Gohan's blue satin shirt shone from the indoor light and clung to his impressive young frame. His tailor made black pleated pants fitted perfectly and hung off his slim waist nicely, whilst hugging his firm butt, the fabric stretched down his long, well formed muscular legs.

Mirai strained to take in every detail he could of the demi Saiyan. He noticed a few top buttons now undone. His mass of black hair disarrayed. He looked like he was in a rush to leave too. For just a second Gohan looked up at the sky and Mirai got a glimpse of that young face he longed for. In that second, from a distance there was sadness that cut into Mirai's soul, sadness that ate at his already broken heart. "Gohan" He breathed longing.

Mirai watched him emerge from the foyer of the building, throwing his jacket over his head as he rushed down the wet steps and into the waiting limo.

Mirai Trunks waited for the right moment before he pulled out onto the quiet street and followed the limo. He noticed, with some interest, that they were heading down town to the poorer areas of the city. He drove far enough back not to be seen but still able to observe them.

"Where the hell are you going?" Mirai mumbled. He didn't like this. Gohan shouldn't be here. He followed the luxurious limo as it entered into a landscape that was out of place. Abandoned, derelict and neglected buildings, some half burnt ruins with walled up windows and trash scattered around. Homeless people gathered in tight circles around large forty four gallon drums in alleys with the red hot light flickering, the open fire trying to keep some individuals warm.

Fear jumped into Mirai's soul as he followed the car through the unknown streets to a place he had never been. His fear was escalating and confirmed as the limo stopped to let Gohan out. Mirai pulled over to the side, along a path that wound alongside the huge supports for the railway lines towering over head. Killing the ignition he looked up at the grey ruins of the two story apartments with its mirrored reflection next door not looking any better. The narrow streets that wound themselves around other apartments looked the much the same as the next. It was a trapping, a haven for an unwanted society, pushed aside and forgotten.

"I don't understand?" Mirai watched as the limo drove away.

The rain had eased some but the chill of the wind hadn't. Gohan, as normal went over to Boots with another gift. Mirai watched from the warmth of his car and the shadow of the huge column that he was parked next to. He saw Gohan hand something to the older man who patted him on the back with a grateful smile.

Gohan said something that caused both of them to laugh before he waved the old man goodnight, before rushing up the stairs. The man walked away with a smile clutching something. Mirai Trunks looked up at the windows of the front of the building once more hoping to find out which one could be his.

He smiled when, after a few minutes, a light turned on in a window facing the front of the building. Mirai Trunks could see Gohan undressing through the broken blinds. He blushed as he saw the young man strip. Mirai could only see above Gohan's waist but it was enough to feel the red glow rising on his cheeks. He tried to avert his eyes but they were transfixed like they had a mind of their own. Though he had to admit he wasn't fighting too much with the handsome young man showing off his toned abs, his shoulders and chest rippled when he moved.

His eyes roamed over the smooth torso and tan nipples as Gohan turned and, from what the demi Saiyan could see in the car, was about to undo his pants. Mirai, all of a sudden, found it was getting quite warm in the small enclosure.

He shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable with the rise in his pants. Finding it hard to breathe all of sudden, he watched with disappointment as the man of his deepest desired walked away from his view. Rubbing his moist palms on his pant legs, "Hell… ohhh maaann…" He tilted his head back and tried to calm his breathing. He could feel his blood pumping so fast it felt like it was going to burst. If only Gohan knew what he was doing to him. If only Gohan knew full stop. Mirai Trunks quietly prayed he would let him into his life once he showed himself to the handsome young demi Saiyan.

Looking up at the window again Mirai wondered what to do about his find. Should he go and say hello? No, that could lead to many embarrassing questions as to how he found the place.

What to do? He so wanted to be with him to talk to him and ask what going on. He had a suspicious feeling he knew the answer but he didn't want it to be true.

Sitting back not really knowing want he should do, he waited to see if he could see Gohan again. He allowed himself to replay the arousing scene over and over in his head with the disarray of questions. Before long he noticed two men arguing. One with short dark brown hair – a huge bear of a man, the other smaller with light sandy brown hair and a little above average in the looks department, or so Mirai thought. He also noticed that he seemed to be effeminate in his walk. Mirai watched him pull up, his face flared with anger and frustration on the second step. "BACK OFF!"

From in his car Mirai raised a brow as the man turned and went to sprint up the remaining steps into Gohan's building, still in a heated argument with the other guy. Mirai Trunks frowned when the large man grabbed the smaller one's wrist jerking him back to face him. "Let GO!!" The smaller guy pushed the other back to free his self before he rushed back up the stairs with the other guy now running after him.

"FUCK YOU!!"

Mirai could hear the violent run of words between the two from where he was. He was surprised to see the smaller man appear up through Gohan's window after sometime.

"What the hell?"

Then his blues eyes spotted Gohan, with just a towel wrapped around his slim waist, enter room. They all seemed to be yelling at each other, Gohan was throwing his hands in the air. It looked to Mirai as if he was telling then to leave.

Mirai was feeling a little unsettled watching as the argument escalated before his eyes. The large man went to hit the smaller guy but was stopped by Gohan's quick moment, snatching the other guy's arm in mid flight, speedily spinning the big guy around with his arm now pressed up high against his back. Next Gohan pushed him towards the door. Moments, seconds it all happened in a flash. Everything went wrong. Gohan turned to say something to the smaller guy. Mirai's heart sunk as he heard gun shots fire, echoing into the street. He watched in horror as Gohan dropped from view, with the smaller guy hands raised to his mouth in terror, eyes bulging with disbelief and fear.

Mirai Trunks wasted no time. His car door swung open as he dived out and raced over to see the big guy bolt down the steps and high tail it down the street on foot. Mirai rushed across the road and up the stairs, not stopping for anyone. Once he passed the door into the foyer he looked up at the uninviting stairwell to one side. He launched himself up every second step, until he reached a door left wide open. He rushed into the cramped apartment to the sound of sobbing screams and made a beeline towards the bedroom.

Brad was frantically trying to stop the bleeding, yelling for someone to help. Mirai rushed into see Gohan slumped on the floor bleeding from the multiple wounds on his chest and a graze to his forehead. "GOHAN!!"

Brad looked up with panic set across his faces "Help Rhyse pleeease! Don't let _him_ DIE!"

Mirai, with a run of emotions, looked at the man. "Rhyse?"

Brad pointed to Gohan, Mirai simply nodded before dropping to his knees to check Gohan's pulse, his blue eyes wide with fear. His free hand gently titled his young friends head his way. Mirai's heart skipped a beat as he watched blood seep from Gohan's mouth. "SHIT… Call the _fucking_ ambulance NOW!!" He yelled out his demand.

"Are _you_ CRAZY! They won't _come_ HERE!" Brad screamed frantically, looking at him as if he had gone mad. He looked back down at his blood soaked hands as he pressed one of Gohan's t-shirt to the fresh open wounds trying, to stop the flow of blood.

"FINE! I'll take him in my car!" Mirai snapped, pulling the blanket from the bed, wrapping it around Gohan's frame. Brad scrambled up to his feet with eyes wide with the horror of what happened to his roommate, his friend. He blinked a few times watching Mirai take command of the situation snapping Brad back to what he could do to help. He made quick work at gathering a few of Gohan's things, wallet, cell phone and putting them into an overnight bag. Brad rushed after Mirai who was now racing down the stairs carrying Gohan's limp form close to his chest in his protective grasp.

"Where are you taking him?" Brad yelled, rushing down the stairs trying to keep up with the stranger.

"Don't worry I'm an old friend. I'll take good care of him." Mirai stated, exiting the building and into the chill of the night. He headed for his car lost in the shadows of the towering railway bridge. "Open the door!" Mirai ordered, adjusting Gohan in his arms, Brad moved quickly around them to get to the back door. Mirai placed his friend in the back seat, carefully as he could and closed the door in a heart beat.

Boots frowned, watching Brad and a stranger carrying his young friend. He wandered out from the shadows of the pillars. "What happen to Rhyse?" The older man demanded sounding genuinely concern for his friend.

"He'll be fine! Don't worry?" Mirai huffed, opening the driver's door, jumped in and fired up the engine in no time. He took off down the road at full speed the squealing of tyres rebounded into the streets. Mirai took a sharp left racing off to the nearest hospital.

…

In the emergency room the nurses called out to each other as they frantically worked over the prone figure of Gohan covered in his own blood. Out in the corridors where an anxious Mirai was marched out, much to his protest. He paced the waiting room looking up at the round clock on the wall once again. "Shit SHIT…this can't be happening! Don't you fucking die on me you bastard!! I can't take it! Not _again_…not when I just found YOU!"

A few hours and he was still pacing not really conscious of what was happening around him. His mind was wrestling with everything that had happened. His mind was on one thing, his crush – his love.

"Hey, young man. You should sit down before you wear yourself out, not to mention the carpet." Mirai turned to look at an elderly lady with a grandmother's appeal about her. She looked up at him with a caring smile. It reached her light blue eyes as she patted the empty seat next to her. "Sit, before you fall down from exhaustion."

"Thanks…" Mirai said in an emotionally exhausted tone. He flopped back on the nauseatingly orange plastic armchairs and rubbed his hands over his tired face. A deep sigh escaped his lips. He raised his head and leaned back with anxiety plainly written on his face. His eyes looked like they would break any moment with a flood of tears.

They sat in quiet watching a run of nurses and doctors pass them by. Mirai, with his head now hung, slumped forward with both his forearms resting on his knees while, unconsciously, his right foot was nervously tapping on the floor. Hours passed and his anxiousness was growing, climbing with no information at how his friend was going. Mirai Trunks couldn't take it anymore he sprung to his feet and reached out to the nearest nurse. "I need to see him!"

"Who?"

"I brought my friend here he was shot, a Son Gohan." Mirai explained with his blues filled with a plea of their own. The young nurse felt sorry for him. "Please I'm going crazy! I need to know, how is he?"

"Wait here. I'll see what I can find out for you." She smiled and patted him gently on the hand that held her in a tight grip. Mirai blinked and realised what he was doing.

"Eh… Sorry…I-I didn't …umm thanks…" He stumbled over his words, releasing his hold and took a step back.

She smiled, "It's okay." She reassured him before heading off towards the emergency room. He watched her disappear behind the double doors.

Mirai nervously rubbed his clenched jaw waiting for her to return. He resumed his pacing his hands now in his pockets of his expensive tailored made trousers. His long sleeves shirt with cuffs unbuttoned and now rolled half way up showing of his strong defined arms. Mirai pulled himself up when he saw her emerge from the doors he unconsciously took a few steps forward. "How is he? Can I see him?"

"I'm sorry…" As she said this Mirai heart sunk his blues fixed on to her green ones. "…he still hasn't come out of surgery yet."

Mirai's frame was strained. "But he is going to be okay …right?" _He's a demi Saiyan after all he has been through he has to be okay. _Mirai blues returned back to her for an answer.

"I'm sorry I can't say. The doctor will see you soon as he can." She smiled again before disappearing down the hall, leaving Mirai Trunks looking up at the emergency room, fearful. "Gohan?"

Another hour later and Mirai was glancing up at the clock once again. He looked around not really noticing until he heard whimpering from a girl standing in front of a pay phone. "I should ring the folks!" _Heavens knows they would freak out! Maybe I should just put it off for now. Shit I don't know what I should do. I wish dad was here!_

"Mr Briefs?" Mirai head snapped up at the sound of his name. He watched as a tall cleaned shaven man approached him. He looked to be in his mid forties, with short brown hair and wearing glasses. Mirai watched as he stopped in front of him with his hand held out. "Am I correct?"

"Yes, yes that's me." Mirai stumbled over his words nervously with what the doctor might have to say.

"Dr Sanders."

Mirai nodded not really listening as he looked up into the man's brown eyes. "How is he?"

"I must say it was bit hair raising there for a while, what with amount of blood loss, his body went into shock and his heart did stop for..."

"H-heart…stopped?" Mirai froze his blues glazed over for a second grasping what had just been said. He could have lost him.

"Yes, but your young friend responded very quickly. We managed to get his heart beating again in less than a few seconds so no damaged has been done. He was very lucky. We managed to stop his blood from clotting while we removed one of the bullets from near his lung." Mirai listened trying to catch the words not realising he hadn't taken a breath yet, too worried for his friend too anxious to see him. "The other two bullets were lodged under a rib, but surprisingly enough they didn't do too much damage. Though it could have been a whole lot worse, just fraction over they could have entered his heart…"

Mirai's sights dropped to the floor as he gasped.

"…well other than that he got few stiches to his forehead nothing major. It should heal and shouldn't leave any lasting scars. Your friend is a very luckily young man." In sympathy Sanders put his hand on the lavender hair boy's shoulders.

"I...Is he awake? Can I see him?"

"No. Sorry he is still in recovery. As soon as he can breathe on his own we'll remove the tube and move him to his room. He will be sedated for the best part of the day. Like I said he has lost a lot of blood. I need to keep him here for a few days, just to make sure he won't have another relapse."

"Is that likely?"

"It's best to be safe than sorry. Are you related to him?"

"No, our families are close though."

"Has his family been contacted at all?"

Mirai's blues looked up at him and frowned, picturing what it would be like for the family if they knew of this. "I don't want to have to tell his folks just yet, well not unless …um, well if it's necessary. I'll take full responsibility for him." Mirai Trunks felt a strong sense of protection for Goku's eldest son.

"Hmm…well things are stable at this stage… He's how old?" Sander's looked down at his chart and raised a brow. "Nineteen …Hmmm he looks younger. Well then he doesn't need an adult to sign him out."

"So when can I see him?" Mirai asked frantic to see him now. Sanders looked at his watch.

"I can't really say but if things continue as they are I would give him a few hours. That gives you time to grab something to eat and maybe a coffee. You look like shit." Sanders smirked at the stunned look on the boys face. "That's if you don't mind me saying. Come back later and then he will be in room 204 upstairs."

"I don't know if I could eat anything but a coffee sounds good." Mirai gave a weak smile as he shook Dr Sander's hand enthusiastically. "Thank you so much. Thank you for everything, for saving him!"

The older man chuckled. "Go …go and get something hot to drink, and I would see about changing your clothes if I was you..." Sanders pointed at his shirt, Mirai hadn't noticed with all his worrying but he had some of Gohan's blood over it.

"O-oh yeah …thanks again." Sanders patted him on his back.

"I'll probably catch up with you later. Now go!"

Mirai nodded and reluctantly headed off down to the cafeteria on the ground floor. He had plenty of things to think about and it was all surrounding one single thought; the young man he fell in love with years ago.

…

Mirai went outside and blinked a few times as the morning sunlight hit him as he walked out into the parking lot. The sun was just on the horizon, its light spreading across the sky. It had been one hell of a night. Reaching the car he yawned, stretched his tired muscles. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it in the boot of his car. Mirai went to his bag and pulled out a clean shirt. As he stood there in the middle of the parking lot a large group of nurses headed his way ready for a change of shifts. A few wolf whistles came his way causing him to seriously blush.

"Hey sexy, how about you show us _your_ goods!" They whistled, winking. This only reinforced him to hurry with his attempts to button up his shirt.

"Awwwww!" The group pouted, passing him with devilish grins on their faces.

He quickly turned his back and closed the boot of his car and then sprinted back towards the hospital and to the cafeteria. He needed to grab a coffee to try to wake up. Mirai Trunks was keen to see Gohan and was getting extremely restless. He sat in the near empty cafeteria with his hot coffee in a Styrofoam cup. The morning sun shone through the large glass windows along the two walls. He looked out over the small hospital's lawn that sloped down to the car park, with its wide white concrete path that divided the lush turf as it headed towards the scattered cars parked out there. He was feeling the heat from the cup travel over his soft palms into his hand. He swished the contents around watching as it created its own little whirlpool, not really interested in drinking any more. Time seemed to be standing still for him. Whenever he looked up at the clock it was only a minute that has passed.

"Stuff this! I've gotta _see_ him!" He sprung to his feet, tossing his half finished cup in the bin heading for the doors. Mirai Trunks went straight for the elevator and took it up until he got to the floor that Dr Sanders said Gohan would be on. The doors slid open with a metal ding. With a bounce he set off and with a short jog he was over at the nurses' desk. He squeezed through the crowd ignoring the bad mouthed comments. His eyes came to a stop on a large nurse with her narrow reading glasses resting on the bridge of her nose.

The nurse looked up from her monitor with a stern expression which would put most people off. "Yes?"

"I'm here to see a Son Gohan. He should be here from the emergency ward… under Dr Sanders care." Mirai stated looking over the tall counter trying to sneak a peek at the monitor as her fingers danced over the keyboard.

"Yes. He was transferred here just a few minutes ago. Are you family?"

"No…bu-"

"Well sorry but you still have a few hours before visiting hours."

"But I have been waiting all night! I was the one that brought him in. You gotta let me see him!"

"I don't gotta do any of the sort!"

"Helen! It's okay. He's with me." Mirai quickly turned to see Sanders standing behind him. A sigh of relief came with its own smile.

"Oh thanks Dr Sanders. I thought I'd have to do one of my father's tricks."

"And that is?"

"You don't want to know… Let's just say he's not shy in getting what he wants."

"Oooh really, sounds like he could be dangerous." Sanders chuckled, holding out his arm, motioning for the young man to follow him.

"You have no idea how close to the truth that is." Mirai turned, looking back at the nurse who looked disapprovingly at him. He didn't care though he had an undying urge to stick out his tongue at her… So he did! He was finally going to see Gohan.

Helen gasped and her jaw tightened and her face hardened. It only made Mirai Trunk smirk more before turning back to the good doctor.

"How is he Doctor? Is he awake?"

"Not quite. He drifts in and out. His chart is good though. You must be real close? Best friends?"

"Well yeah, we go back a long way. I flew up last night hoping, just on the off chance, I might catch up with him. I just wasn't expecting it to be like… like this."

"Well, all I can say he was extremely lucky you did. The police will want to talk with you. They have been busy with another shooting spree that killed one person and seriously injured two others. They will probably be around soon."

"Are there many shootings around here?"

"Unfortunately yes. This is the big city after all. There are a lot of unemployed and needy and it adds up to whole lot of frustrated people. It's mostly centred down town where your friend lives. I've noticed he had some old tracks…"

"Tracks?"

"Track marks. He has done drugs at some point in his life." Mirai stopped in mid stride, looking at him in disbelief.

"WHAT?"

"So you don't know about it?"

"Like I said…I just sorta bumped into him last night. This is all news to me."

"We found some traces of a mild cocktail of drugs in his system when he came in. Hmm…so you wouldn't know where he could have got it from?"

"No- no I wouldn't have the foggiest." _But I'm sure as hell going to find out! _

Sanders patted Mirai on his back as they started back down the long corridor together. When they reached Gohan's room the doctor held the door open allowing Mirai to enter first. The lavender demi Saiyan looked around.

There were four beds, two on either side of the room. The two on his right behind him were empty and the one up against the window in front of him had an older man with his leg in a cast. The bed closest to the door had a curtain around it. "He's in here." Sanders motioned.

Mirai watched him, draw back the curtain revealing the young man who had wedged a piece of him inside of the lavender prince's heart. Rooted to his spot near the door, moist blue pools roamed over the handsome form lying there stretched out, unaware of what had happened over the last few hours. Gohan's beautiful dark midnight pools that Mirai knew so well were closed. The younger man's creamy white skin looked so pale. His black silk strands fanned out on the white cotton pillowcase. Afew strands lay over his peaceful face, once so full of innocence so curious and eager to learn.

Mirai couldn't help but wonder what had happened. "I'll leave you with him. Any trouble, don't hesitate to ring." Sanders said holding up the nurses' buzzer.

"I will. Thank you again." Sanders just smiled and patted him on his shoulder.

"No problem." Mirai took a seat as the doctor left. He moved the chair closer and leaned over looking at the angelic face that now had a small bandage covering the stitches on his forehead. Blues followed his young friend's well defined jaw. The thick dark lashes that rested on his high cheek bones. He never really noticed before, but they seemed to be so long. His eyes rested on the ruby full lips that looked even more kissable slightly parted as the young man slept. Carefully, with a light touch, Mirai brush a lock from the young man's face to soak up this beauty.

"I found you and I swear I'll never let you go again." With a warm breath Mirai leaned closer and brushed his own soft lips with that of his love.

He took one of Gohan's hands that was lying across his chest and put it in both of his.

"_Never again koi._"

TBC….

A/N: It can be heavy on the angst in some places…and we have few censored scenes. When we come to these chapters you'll see the word 'censored' and I'll let you know how to read the uncut scenes.

Even though the story is finished, it doesn't mean I can't have you guys let me know what you would like to see happen. And, if I can, I'll try and write it in for ya. ;)

Thanks heaps…


End file.
